


Super Shouyou

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has somehow acquired superpowers.These are in no way helpful, though, as they only seem to make him even more clumsy. And when all he can think about is Kageyama, something is bound to go wrong.





	Super Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an assignment when participating in the fandom games.

When Shouyou wakes up in the morning, he tries not to think about food too much but he fails, spectacularly, and a bowl of cereal comes flying towards his head. 

He ducks out of the way and the bowl crashes against the wall behind him. Luckily, he forgot to think about the milk, only cereal and pieces of the now broken bowl litter his bed. 

“Great,” he mutters. 

He springs out of bed, already behind his normal time schedule, and quickly pulls on his volleyball uniform. It’s been like this for a few weeks now, whenever he thinks about something he wants, it’ll come zooming at him. And things that are not in his immediate area tend to materialize before him. 

Hinata, realizing he’s zoned out, shakes his head and sprints out of the door. He bikes over the mountain as fast as he can and as he walks up to the door of the gym, he thinks to himself: _Just don’t think about wanting to hit the ball, if you do the ball will just hit you._

He opens the door to the gym and changes shoes.

Kageyama is already warming up. The third years are still talking to each other.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Hinata yells out.

“You’re still earlier than Tanaka.” Nishinoya pops out, from seemingly nowhere, and laughs. Sure enough, Tanaka walks in five minutes later yawning. 

Most of the practice goes fine, Hinata jumps around just as always. Then the three on three games start. 

Daichi pairs Hinata with Kageyama and Asahi, and Hinata has an intense urge to spike every ball... He jumps to spike but Kageyama sets to Asahi. As Asahi draws his arm back, Hinata thinks: _I wish I were hitting that ball!_

And _ZOOM!_

The ball changes direction, hitting Hinata square in the face.

“Oh, no! Hinata!” Suga is, as always, the first one by his side. “Are you okay?”

Hinata nods.

“You’ve been getting hit in the face more than usual lately.” Daichi puts on his captain voice and Hinata shrinks.

“Sorry,” he quips.

Kageyama is still standing where he was when the set went up. 

“I thought you set to me.” Asahi rubs the back of his neck and laughs.

“I did,” Kageyama says, staring at Hinata. He squints and Hinata looks away. 

Hinata feels the all too familiar scowl on him and mouths, “Sorry” to Kageyama before disappearing when practice finally ends.

The rest of the school day goes okay, a meat bun does hit him in the face near the vending machine but luckily no one is around to see this.

He bikes over the mountain again and collapses on his bed as soon as he enters his house. Hinata groans into his pillow and sits up.

“Okay, practice time.” He claps his hands and puts on a serious face.

_T-shirt, T-shirt, T-shirt._

One of his t-shirts lifts from the floor and Hinata catches it. He breaks into a smile.

_Okay next; shoes._

He focuses on the thought of his shoes downstairs and a few seconds later they are in his hands.

_Yes! I wish I could tell Kageyama about – NO NO NO._

Hinata realises his mistake before he makes it. He still hides behind his pillow, expecting Kageyama to materialize in his room.

“Shouyou! Dinner!” his mum calls from the kitchen.

Still red-faced from his blunder, he hurries to join his mum and sister at the table. 

They chat about school, how his day was, what Natsu did in Kindergarten, and an upcoming volleyball game they have.

_I have to stop making mistakes, otherwise, I can’t play. Maybe Kageyama could help?_

“Hinata? Still with us?” his mum laughs as Hinata is interrupted in his daydreaming.

“Yeah, sure.” He nods. “What did you say?” He looks sheepishly at his mum.

“I was just asking if Kageyama was coming over soon? You talk about him all the time, we’d love to meet him.” She smiles, that smile that only your mother can do, where she looks worried but happy for you.

“I don’t know, he lives on the other side of the mountain after all,” Hinata says while thinking: _What would happen if I brought Kageyama here? Would he like Natsu? Would Natsu like him? Maybe he should – _

Hinata stops thinking immediately. He whips his head from side to side, checking to see if Kageyama appeared this time.

“Is there something wrong?” Now his mom just looks worried.

“No, no, no.” Shouyou shakes his head. “Thanks for the food, got to go.” He bolts out of the kitchen and back in to his bedroom. 

“Maybe if I go to sleep, nothing will happen,” he mumbles as he climbs into bed. Except, it’s 7 PM and Shouyou can’t sleep.

_Maybe I should talk to someone I trust? But who? Suga? He’d probably just baby me more. Daichi? Too Captain. Tanaka and Noya probably couldn’t keep a secret. Asahi’d be scared. Tsukki would be a jerk about it. Yamaguchi? Hmm… Tadashi might work, but…_

_I only want to tell Kageyama. _

The thought barely crosses Hinata’s mind, and _POP!_

Kageyama is standing in the middle of his room. He looks disoriented, his eyes scanning his surroundings before landing on Hinata. He opens his mouth, shakes his head, seconds pass with the two of them just staring at each other.

“You better be able to explain this.” Kageyama is scowling at Hinata once again.

“Umm,” is the only audible response that leaves Hinata’s lips. 

While Hinata Shouyou had wanted to be special since he was a little kid, now that he was, he was scared. 

He was scared of people finding out, he was scared of messing up, and most importantly, he was scared of losing Kageyama.

“Do you want to sit down?” Hinata gestures vaguely to some vacant space on his bed. 

Kageyama nods and hesitantly sits next to Hinata.

“So, I kind of maybe have a superpower?” Hinata says it like it’s a question and waits for Kageyama to answer with laughter. He doesn’t, instead, he waits. He waits for Hinata to continue. 

So he does, he tells him everything about his superpower and why he’s been hit in the head more often lately and Kageyama just listens until Hinata finishes.

“And that’s why you’re here.” Hinata releases a big breath of air since he has been talking so fast that there was no room for breathing. 

Kageyama is staring at him and Hinata doesn’t know what to do now.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Kageyama asks carefully.

“What?” Hinata says surprised. “I was scared I’d lose you.” He shrugs as if what he said was as natural as the sky is blue.

Kageyama smiles one of his rare smiles and says, “Hinata, we’re best friends, the freak duo, you could never lose me...”

Hinata smiles back and the tension in the room dissipates. 

Kageyama speaks again, “I do probably need to spend the night.”

Hinata freezes at that. “Oh, no,” he whispers and Kageyama’s face falls. “How do we explain this to my mum?” He continues. 

Kageyama just bursts out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a Hinata with superpowers. There *may* be more coming in this universe some day... ;) 
> 
> If you want to you can [reblog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com/post/187598506511/fic-kagehina) on tumblr or check out our [blog](https://fanfic4u.tumblr.com)


End file.
